1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to social networking, and more specifically relates to filtering message posts in a social network.
2. Background Art
Social media has become an important means of communication in our modern world. For example, many people have accounts with Facebook and Twitter, allowing them to post messages to a large number of people at one time. While some social media allows the user to create certain groups to which messages may be sent, setting up and using such groups is a manual process that does not reflect how people communicate in the real world. Many people post messages on social media that may be received by a large number of people, including people who may prefer not to see certain messages.